Richard Splett
Richard John Splett is the Governor of Iowa, having briefly served as the mayor of Lurlene, Iowa, and the former Chief of Staff to former President Selina Meyer. He previously worked as a campaign aide and Director of Communications for Congressman Jonah Ryan. Splett is portrayed by actor Sam Richardson. Background Personal Splett was raised Roman Catholic, with his grandmother being unpleasantly evangelical and conservative. His family also follows basketball "like a religion". It is hinted that his Aunt was actually his mother, with his grandmother pretending to be his mother for his entire life. Due to his religious upbringing he does not know how to masturbate, referring to it as "self-husbandry", doing so the first time when Catherine Meyer and Marjorie Palmiotti ask him to be their donor. He is a fan of Robert DeNiro movies and reading, in addition to performing amateur operetta in his spare time. His favourite drinks include White Russians and Eggnog Lattes. He is a self confessed anxious man, listening to self motivation books on his iPod. Professional Richard attended Yale University, where he was a member of Skull and Bones secret society, (mentioned in Library) and the Illinois Institute of Technology. In Morning After, it is revealed that he holds two Doctorates, the first in Constitutional Law and the second, his back-up, in Veterinary Medicine. He wrote his doctoral thesis on election recount procedures in the west. Season 3 Richard makes his first appearance in the Season 3 premiere Some New Beginnings where he acts as Selina's bodyman in Iowa when Gary is away at Mike's wedding. He also acts as a volunteer at the end of the third season for Selina's presidential campaign. In East Wing, Dan gets Richard off Amy's back by setting him up as Jonah's assistant. Season 4 Throughout the fourth season, Richard accompanies Jonah around as his new assistant, usually performing tasks for Vice President Andrew Doyle and his chief of staff Teddy Sykes. In October 2016, Richard testified before congress, inadvertently revealing more information about the data leaks. Season 5 After the election, Richard is promoted to handle the recount in Nevada when he explains that his doctorate was in electoral procedures in the mid-west. After the recount fails, he returns to the White House only to be sent to New Hampshire to aid in Jonah's congressional campaign as communications director. While there he brands Jonah as Jon★h Ryan (with a star as the 'a' in Jonah) causing voters to mistakenly believe his name is Jon H. Ryan. Jonah wins the election and was sworn in as congressman on January 2, 2017. Season 6 Soon after Selina left office, Richard joined Selina's entourage and became her Chief of Staff. Season 7 During the early stages of the 2020 Democratic Primaries, Richard worked on both the Meyer and Ryan campaigns, due to his connections to both of them. While on a campaign stop in Iowa, Selina Meyer accidentaly feeds chocolate to Mayor Biscuit, the dog mayor of Lurlene. After Mayor Biscuit falls into a coma and dies, Richard is selected to replace him. As Mayor of Lurlene, Richard is hailed as a hero after saving several lives when a crop duster crashes into a 7/11. Sydney Purcell meets with Richard to try to get him to support deregulation of the pesticide industry. Richard declines the offer. During a press conference, he inadvertantly exposes several high-ranking Iowa politicians who accepted money from a big pesticide corporation, including the Lieutenant Governor. The Governor calls Richard and appoints him the new Lieutenant Governor. The next month, the Governor is forced to step down when he contracts shingles. Richard ascends to the office of Governor of Iowa. Category:Characters